Customer relationship management systems (CRM) attempt to assist users keep useful information on current clients, potential clients and other contacts. Users can store data that may be useful in servicing current clients and in obtaining new clients. In addition, tasks, sometimes in the form of objects, can be associated with clients. For example, an email, which may be an object, may be sent to certain clients. The email may related to an object such as an account. If a client responds to the email, the related account most likely will not be displayed when the sender opens the reply. In order to see the related account, the sender would have to manually locate the related account.